Buffy in catching fire
by DOCTORMERLOCK
Summary: This is the first part of catching fire where instead of Katniss and Peeta, Buffy and Spike have just survived the Hunger games. Set in a world where The Master rules. Spoiler alert for those who have not read Catching Fire.


**Buffy the vampire slayer in Catching Fire**

_Chapter 1_

_Buffy is sitting, silently, as she stares blankly at the sun as it rises, tracing all the cracks and crevices of her rock/treestump she curently occupies. This voiceover goes through Buffy eventually getting up, stretching, getting her crossbow, tracking the snare line and hunting. At the end of her voiceover, she has arrived at the fence to District 12. _

**Buffy**

If it were up to me, I would try to forget the

Hunger Games entirely. Never speak of them. Pretend they were nothing but a bad dream. But the Victory Tour makes that impossible.

Strategically placed almost midway between the annual games, it is the Capitol's way of keeping the horror fresh and immediate. Not only are we in the districts forced to remember the iron grip of the Capitol's power, we are forced to celebrate it. And this year, I am one of the stars of the show. I will have to travel from District to District, to stand before the cheering crowds who secretly loath me, to look down into the faces of the families whose children I have killed...

_She enters the District, and is seen jogging back to her old hut. Once inside the hut, Buffy takes off the leather jacket, exchanging it for a fine wool coat. Sitting down on a chair, she seems in deep thought as looking around her. As she changes shoes, she sees a shake/hears a meow. Following the sound, she finds Buttercup the cat at at door. Letting him in, she chucks him some food and scrubs him between the ears._

Buffy: You're hideous, you know that? ... Come on, you

_Buffy picks up Buttercup, who leaps off. Hauling her game bag, she leaves. Foot shot as she walks to Angel's. Cordelia is seen, through a window. She quickly dries her hands before disappearing to meet Buffy at the door. At door, Cordelia looks at game._

Cordelia: (Smiling) He's going to make a nice stew.

Buffy: Good pelt, too.

_They go inside and sit down. Cordelia gives Buffy a cup of warm liquid, which she gratefully accepts._

Buffy: You know, when I get back from the tour, I was thinking I might take Wesley out with me sometimes. Afterwork. Teach him to shoot straight.

Cordelia: That's be good. Angel means to, but he's only got his sundays, and I think he likes saving those for you.

_Buffy, blushing, gulps down her tea quickly before getting out of her seat. _

Buffy: I better get going. Make myself presentable for a change.

Cordelia: (Hugging Buffy) Enjoy the food.

Buffy: Absolutely.

_Shot switch to Buffy leaving. As she jogs along, shots of District 12. _

_AT THE HOB_

_Busy! Buffy steps in, takes a brief look around, before jogging off to an old lady selling liquor bottles. Shot of the massive purse of money bouncing against her hip, as she pays people. Almost montage like. Shot of taking bottles and exchanging money._

_Sudden cut to 'past, Giles's withdrawal'. Shot of Giles screaming and curling up in fear, switch to Dawn backing away terrified._

_Giles: (in flashback) AGH! THEY'RE COMING! COMING FOR ME!_

_Switch back to present day, as Buffy takes the bottles and strides past Cray frowining_

Cray: That stuff's too strong for you, girl.

Buffy: (Indifferent) Aw, my mother uses it in medicines.

Cray: Well, it'd kill just about anything. (Walks off towards the liquor)

_Buffy sits down at Greasy Sae's stall. Relaxing, she notices she's beside Andrew._

Andrew: Aren't you supposed to be on a train?

Buffy: They're collecting me at noon.

Andrew: (Loud, fakish whisper) Shouldn't you look better? Maybe a ribbon in your hair or something? (Flicks Buffy's braid, before she quickly pushes him away smiling)

Buffy: Don't worry. By the time they get through with me I'll be unrecognizable.

Andrew: Good. Let's show a little bit of District pride for a change, Miss Summers, hm?

_Andrew, still holding his bowl of soup, walks off._

Greasy Sae: (Calling but laughing) I want that bowl back. (To Buffy) Angel going to see you off?

Buffy: No, he wasn't on the list. I saw him Sunday though.

G.S: Thought he'd have made the list... being your cousin and all.

: Oh, yeah. My 'cousin'. ...I just can't wait for the whole thing to be over!

G.S: I know. But you've got to go through it to get to the end of it. Better not be late.

_Shots of Buffy running to Victor's village Only 3 houses have lights on. Buffy runs to one, which seems to emit a lonely, disgusting air. At the front door to Giles's house, she grimaces, before pushing open the door and entering in. As she does, she is disgusted. It's dirty and horrible. Giles is sitting at the kitchen table, passed out drunk. _

**Buffy**

(Nudging him) Giles. (Loudly) Get up! (Giles's snoring stops, just for a second, before continuing) Get up, Giles! It's tour day! (Opening the curtains, she takes a breath of fresh air. Filling a basin with cold water, she pours it on his head before leaping back. Making an animalistic sound, he jumps up and waves the knife he sleeps with around. Buffy is far out of his reach, however. Wiping his face on his sleeve, he turns to Buffy, who is perched on the windowsill)

**Giles**

(Spluttering) What are you doing?

**Buffy**

You told me to wake you an hour before the cameras come.

**Giles**

What?

**Buffy**

Your idea.

**Giles**

Why am I all wet?

**Buffy**

I couldn't shake you awake. Look, if you wanted to be babied, you should've asked Spike.

**Spike**

Ask me what?

_Spike walks across the table, putting down a fresh loaf of bread._

**Giles**

Asked you to wake me without giving me pneumonia.

_Giles puts down his knife, and starts rubbing his dirty shirt, getting off some muck. Meanwhile, Buffy stares blankly at Spike as he chops up the bread. Passing over some to Giles, he turns to Buffy_

**Spike**

Want some pet?

**Buffy**

No, I ate at the hob. Don't call me pet.

**Spike**

Fine.

**Giles**

Brrr. You two have a lot of warming up to do before show time.

**Buffy**

Take a bath, Giles.

_Buffy leaves, and walks to her own house. As she enters her house, her mother holds her arm, almost warningly, to stop her. Her mother has a worried look on her face._

**Buffy**

Don't worry, I'm taking my shoes off here.

**Joyce**

(Odd, breathy laugh) It's just snow. Did you have a nice walk?

**Buffy**

Walk? (Spots Capitol man, stnading in Kitchen Doorway) It was more like skating. It's getting really slippery out there.

**Joyce**

Someone's here to see you.

**Buffy**

I thought they weren't due until noon. Did Xander come early to help me get ready?

**Joyce**

No, Buffy, it's-

**Capitol Man**

This way, Miss Summers.

_Buffy is ushered into the study by the man. As she goes, she passes Joyce._

**Buffy**

(Reassuring smile) Probably just more instructions for the tour.

_As she enters the study, she sniffs. The master is sat, face covered by the book he is reading. He holds up a finger, before turning the page and putting the book down. Buffy meets, eye to eye, with The master. Buffy stands motionless as she stares at him._


End file.
